


Drunken Confessions: Revisited

by easterlystars



Series: Drunken Confessions [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, Humor, I suck at all these genres wtf, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/easterlystars/pseuds/easterlystars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho and Changmin are kinda drunk (or really drunk) and they get it on. That's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Confessions: Revisited

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for all the kudos you gave me in that crappy one-hour fic I wrote a while back. much appreciated. here's a crappy PWP version, something I probably won't ever write again because IDK how write sexy serious smut. lol but yay smut \o/

Yunho slams Changmin into the wall and kisses him like he has only two seconds left to live.

Changmin groans into Yunho’s mouth. He can feel his dick thickening, hardening, and straining against his jeans. His head feels light, like a balloon, and Changmin doesn’t even know who he is, what he’s doing, and what he wants, but he knows he wants this. He has always wanted this.

No. This isn’t how it’s supposed to be like. They’re not supposed to be like this.

But this feels so right.

Changmin sweeps his hands down Yunho’s back and squeezes his ass cheeks. Yunho moans delightfully. He presses himself closer and bites at Changmin’s lower lip. A jolt of pleasure shoots up Changmin's spine and he feels like he had just run a mile.

“This is…” Changmin starts, his mind blank and his face flushed from the kissing, or from the drinking, or maybe it was really from the running—Changmin doesn’t even know anymore. He pulls away from Yunho to draw a breath. “This feels—”

“Great, doesn’t it?” Yunho murmurs back, smirking. He gently licks a path down to Changmin’s neck, his hand rubbing the front of Changmin’s crotch. Changmin closes his eyes and growls, arching his hips up in attention.

Yunho suddenly stops. He takes a step back.

His eyes are dark. He looks confused, worried.

Changmin’s crotch is bursting from pressure.

“Changminnie, I—”

“Shut up,” Changmin grabs Yunho’s face and smashes their lips together. His tongue caresses the upper ridge of Yunho’s mouth and the leader whines, rubbing his erection desperately against Changmin’s pants.

Without breaking the kiss, Changmin pushes himself off the wall and impatiently leads the other man to his room (or he thinks) at the end of the hallway. Yunho lightly tugs at Changmin’s shirt and Changmin sheds off his clothes in lightning speed. His hands move as if they have a mind of its own, and before Changmin realizes his hand had already unzipped Yunho’s jeans.

Yunho’s large, thick cock springs out into view. Changmin wraps his hand over it and pumps, hard and fast. Yunho throws his head back and mewls. “Fuck, Changmin—”

They tumble on top of Changmin’s bed. Yunho wraps his arms tightly around Changmin’s waist and laughs softly, his eyes dilating, his cheeks popping pink, and his lips burning as red as… as red as….

Fuck.

Changmin’s gut churns with anticipation. Yunho is so fucking hot like this—soft, vulnerable, _and his_.

His swollen cock is now leaking so hard his boxers feel completely soaked. He licks at Yunho’s bottom lip and pulls down his jeans. His hand rubs the other’s sack like he’s twirling Baoding balls, and Yunho giggles. He fucking giggles.

Yunho buries his fingers in Changmin’s hair and massages the back of his head. “Changminnie…”

Changmin meets Yunho’s eyes, his heart beating out of his chest. Why is his heart beating so fast?

“You know there’s no way back if we do this,” Changmin whispers coarsely, brushing his nose over Yunho’s cheek.

Yunho smiles, a smile so big, so warm, and so comforting that Changmin knows, that he should have known all along, that he belonged right here, right in Yunho’s arms.

“With you, I can do anything.”

Changmin kisses him. His cheeks, his eyes, his nose, his lips. Yunho scoots up and pulls Changmin closer, his gigantic wet cock jutting at the hem of Changmin’s boxers. Yunho plunges into Changmin’s mouth with a deep kiss, his hands sliding up and down Changmin’s back as if he’s greedily mark every inch of his bare skin. Yunho’s hand glides down to Changmin’s ass and pulls his pants down.

Changmin breaks the kiss and immediately reaches out a hand to grab a small bottle of lube on the night stand. With a sly smile, he gives one last kiss to Yunho’s nose and aggressively flips him to his stomach.

Yunho peeks at Changmin from the corner of his eye. “Always such a violent child,” he notes as he bends down, sticking out his small, perky ass at Changmin.

Changmin slaps his ass lightly and Yunho gives a startled squeal.

“I’m not your maknae anymore,” Changmin bites back, feeling more and more hysterical by the second. This is the moment. The very moment. He slathers lube all over Yunho’s crack. It’s messy, disorienting. 

Yunho laughs breathlessly. “You wish.”

Changmin slicks up his own fingers, circles Yunho’s pulsating hole, and sticks in a finger.

Yunho tenses.

It’s hurting him.

Changmin presses his stomach on Yunho’s back and kisses his nape. “Relax,” he says softly, his free hand rubbing Yunho’s side to soothe him.

Yunho heaves deep breaths, his tight, hot hole clenching on Changmin’s finger. Changmin pushes in deeper and feels Yunho’s slowly loosening.

Changmin shoves in a second finger and scissors.

Yunho makes a painful groan and bites his fist, his eyes squeezed shut.

Changmin’s breathing quickens, his heart pounding faster. Yunho’s body is trying to push him out and Changmin wants to pull out, wants to stop hurting him, but he can’t, he can’t stop now. He coos at him, bites his ear and kisses his temple, but his fingers can’t do anything else but move faster and harder. The obscene slicking sound of his fingers fucking into Yunho breaks the buzzing silence.

Yunho starts to moan quietly and Changmin knows. He curls his fingers, hitting just the right spot.

“FU-UCK,” Yunho cries out pleasurably, his entrance sucking in Changmin like a vacuum.

Changmin’s needs to be inside Yunho. Soon. Fast.

“Fuck this,” Changmin rasps. He abruptly pulls out and Yunho whines at the loss. He slathers more lube on Yunho’s asshole and dumps the rest of the tube on his aching cock. He gives his cock a few more careless pumps and shoves it into Yunho’s hot grip.

Yunho’s mouth falls open, mouthing hushed screams. Changmin growls and pushes in deeper. He lunges all the way in and wraps his arms around his leader, spooning him closely and securely. Yunho is shaking and whining.

Changmin pulls out and thrusts back in sharply. Yunho is babbling incoherently, his hands gripping at the edge of the pillow, “Oh fuck—Chang—”

Changmin closes his eyes and feels tears, realizing only now that he had been crying.

“Hyung, I love you.”

Yunho starts moving on his own and his muscles tighten around Changmin’s cock. Changmin can feel his pelvic muscles contracting, his brain muffled, and he’s about to explode.

He comes, and the world shuts down in a white haze.

 

 

 

Changmin wakes up feeling like shit.

He forces himself to sit up from his bed and drowsily scans his room. Everything in his bedroom is exactly how Changmin remembers it. The late morning sunlight pours through the window, giving his room a celestial glow.

It’s eerily quiet and Yunho’s not here.

“I need to stop watching porn,” Changmin mutters to himself dejectedly, feeling slightly disenchanted but also relieved that it was all just a hazy wet dream.

He reaches under his covers to pull up his pajamas.

He’s not wearing any pants.

Changmin jumps out of bed so fast he trips and falls to the floor, his body tangled in sheets.

“What? What happened?” A familiar voice bellows.

Yunho tears into the room, holding a spatula in the air. He’s wearing that ugly-ass pink Hello Kitty apron Changmin got as a joke from his sisters last Christmas.

His mouth falls open, horrified, not quite believing what he’s seeing.

Yunho _is_ here.

Was last night really a dream?

Looking unimpressed, Yunho lifts his eyebrows and points his spatula at Changmin. “You alright?”

Changmin nods, his jaw falling to the floor.

After a suspiciously long silence, Yunho puckers his lips and shrugs. “Okay then,” he says blankly and limps out of the room.

He’s _limping_.

Changmin feels a migraine coming on.

His mind is numb, hurting, and piercing with the memories he’s now pretty sure he had shared with Yunho last night. Changmin’s stomach sinks in a little at the thought of fucking Yunho and actually enjoying it.

He’s not gay.

Seriously.

Shit. How is he going to look at Yunho now?

He finds his pants lying at end of the bed, quickly slips them in, and slides out of the room.

Yunho is in the kitchen, frying some eggs on the stove.

Changmin flops down on a stool behind the kitchen counter. Yunho turns off the stove and hastily dumps some scrambled eggs on his plate. “Eat up,” he commands. He puts the frying pan back on the stove and sits across from Changmin.

Yunho buries his face in his own food, making a mess.

Everything is normal. Too normal.

Changmin gawks at him.

Yunho stops, seeming to sense Changmin’s stare. He looks up from his plate, eggs dangling in the corner of his mouth. “What?” he asks in a mouthful.

Changmin’s chest tightens. He picks up a fork and pokes at his eggs, thinking about all the possible ways he could start the conversation. “Last night,” he settles, looking at Yunho darkly at the corner of his eyes.

“Last night… what?” Yunho says, swallowing his eggs in a big gulp.

Changmin is suddenly burning like a furnace. “Last night… um…”

“You were drunk,” Yunho states, his tone a bit too casual, and stuffs another spoonful of eggs in his mouth.

“Yeah, but—”

“Dude,” Yunho interrupts, pointing a finger at Changmin. “Comparing you to a koala is really an understatement. You nearly squeezed my guts out last night.”

Changmin nibbles awkwardly at a piece of scrambled egg, his stomach knotting. “You—I mean—we… did we… do anything last night?”

Yunho frowns. “Did what?”

Changmin wants to throw himself out the window.

“Like... stuff,” Changmin presses on sheepishly, feeling more stupid by the second. “Like—”

— _fucking_ , Changmin thinks. Fucking like a bag of rabbits in heat. But what if it really _was_ Changmin’s own wishful dream and that they never fucked at all?

“Like what?”

Changmin sighs, “Never mind.”

He goes back at poking his battered scrambled eggs, feeling frustrated, embarrassed, and also, for some outrageous reason, really disappointed.

He nearly gets his balls knocked out as Yunho pounces on him, howling with laughter.

“What the fuck?!”

Yunho grabs Changmin’s face and squishes his cheeks together. “Changminnie, you made me really sore last night,” Yunho sings sweetly. He narrows his eyes and looks at Changmin in disgust. “God, did I really let you? I have such terrible taste.”

Changmin scowls but he can feel himself flushing all the way to his ears.

Yunho straddles Changmin’s lap and hooks his arms around the other’s neck.

Changmin lifts his head and sees Yunho grinning from ear to ear. Changmin’s heart soars and he squirms awkwardly on his stool. “So… we did… sleep together?”

“My aching ass is the evidence,” Yunho says, looking thoughtful. “You were my first.”

Somehow, hearing that makes Changmin extremely happy.

Changmin relaxes. He leans back on the counter and laughs. “This is so fucking weird.”

Yunho’s face turns stern. “What? You regret it?”

“No!” Changmin exclaims, sitting up to hug Yunho. “It’s just… we’ve known each other for over ten years. It’s just… unbelievable.”

Yunho beams and Changmin swears he’s melting into a puddle of sweet goo. Yunho scoots closer and brushes his nose across Changmin’s, “I guess that means we’re meant to be.”

Changmin smiles. He wraps his arms tighter around Yunho and brings him closer, leaning in for a kiss….

“What the fuck are you guys doing?”

Both of them jump back. Kyuhyun’s standing at the entrance of the kitchen, looking irritated and groggy.

What the fuck.

“What the fuck are YOU doing at my house?” Changmin snaps back furiously.

“What do you mean what the fuck I’m doing at your house? You invited me here you fucking dickshit,” Kyuhyun says as he drags his sluggish feet to the counter to look at Changmin’s food. “Oh, breakfast!”

“I have some extras!” Yunho pipes in happily and goes off to grab another plate.

“What?” Changmin cries. He doesn’t remember shit.

Kyuhyun snatches the plate of scrambled eggs from Yunho’s hands eagerly and dives in. “You held a party last night,” he reminds in a mouthful of eggs. He turns to look at Changmin. “Were you that fucking wasted?”

Before Changmin can make his comeback, Donghae marches dramatically into the kitchen and announces, “I’m starving.” He sits beside Kyuhyun and takes Changmin’s plate.

“I invited you too?”

“Oh god,” Kangin grumbles miserably as he stumbles out of the guest room in the hall with Yesung treading pathetically beside him. Eunhyuk emerges behind Yesung, his eyes still closed.

“G’night,” Yesung greets deliriously before slipping back and falling into the couch in the living room.

“My head hurts like fuck,” Kangin groans, pushing a snoring Yesung off the couch to lie down. He runs his hand through his hair and points a threatening finger at Changmin. “Never invite me to your fucking tea parties ever again.”

Changmin tries with all his might to pick out last night’s memories hiding in the back of his mind, but all he can see is Yunho smiling at him, and Changmin’s heart leaps.

“Changmin, can you pass me the milk?” asks Yunho as he picks out a loaf of bread from the pantry.

Smirking, Changmin leans on Yunho and breathes into his ear, his voice husky, “But I already gave you some last night.”

Turning red, Yunho gives Changmin a glare and smacks his shoulder.

“Ouch!”

“Gave what?” Donghae asks.

“Nothing!” Changmin exclaims, cackling. Yunho pouts and pushes past Changmin to get to the fridge.

“Oh shit,” Eunhyuk cries out from the hall. “Someone forgot to turn off the camcorder last night.”

Yunho drops his milk.

 


End file.
